Romantic Love
by xinppi
Summary: cerita gaje antara Naruto dan sakura


Romantic Love

Naruto milik om masashi Kishimoto

"Kita putus saja.." kata-kata itu meluncur dengan sangat mulus dari mulut Naruto. Gadis di depannya hanya diam, mengerutkan dahi lebarnya. Bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan anak laki-laki yang baru pacaran sebulan yang lalu dengannya itu.

"Kau sudah menemukan gadis yang kau suka?" Akhirnya gadis itu, Sakura Haruno, mengeluarkan suara.

"Tidak, tapi aku mulai berpikir untuk menemukan orang yang benar-benar kusuka. Tentu saja aku juga berharap hal yang sama padamu."

Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku ingin kita menemukan cinta yang nyata"

' cinta yang nyata? Memangnya seperti apa itu?' Pikir sakura "hmm, baiklah terserah kau saja"

Mata hijau sakura fokus pada teman-teman Naruto yang sedang bermain basket dijam istirahat ini. Ia dan Naruto duduk di bangku penonton. Mereka ada di gedung olahraga sekolah, kelas Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan mata pelajaran olahraga.

"Bukannya aku tidak nyaman atau apa, tapi kurasa kita tidak perlu memaksakan diri agar hubungan ini berhasil." Naruto melanjutkan.

Sakura tersenyum matanya masih menatap ke lapangan basket "tidak apa-apa Naruto, kita selesaikan saja dengan mudah. Kau tak perlu memikirkanku, aku akan mengikuti semua keputusanmu"

Naruto hanya mengangguk, memandang sakura dengan tulus. 'Sakura kau bahkan tak marah padaku, bagaimana mungkin kau berkata semudah itu dengan wajah ceria. Mungkin memang benar kau tak pernah menyukaiku'.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas sebaiknya kita fokus belajar dulu. Cari pacarnya nanti selesai ujian saja" sakura bangun dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum ceria.

"Ah, kau benar.. sebentar lagi kita kelas 2." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku harus kembali, dhaa Naruto" sakura berbalik pergi dari gedung olahraga.

Naruto menatap punggung mungilnya "kau memang tak pernah memikirkanku, jadi kurasa ini benar"

Naruto dan sakura adalah murid kelas 1 SMA NEGERI 1 KONOHA. Mereka ada di kelas yang berbeda, Naruto ada di kelas 1.B, dan sakura ada di kelas 1.F. Sakura mengikuti klub Karate, Naruto tidak mengikuti klub apapun tapi ia adalah basis band bernama the leaf yang cukup terkenal di sekolah. Naruto yang memiliki tinggi 177cm , rambut pirang yang dipotong cepak, mata sebiru langit, dan kulit berwarna Tan, layaknya pangeran tentu saja para gadis begitu mengidolakannya. Dan Sakura, gadis biasa dengan tinggi rata2 160cm berambut merah muda sebahu, mata berwarna hijau bening, kulit bak porselen dan tubuh ramping. Secara fisik ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kecantikan Hinata atau Ino sahabatnya yang jauh lebih feminim dan pandai berdandan. Tapi tidak sedikit siswa mengidolakannya, karena prestasi gemilangnya.

Naruto mengajaknya berpacaran satu bulan yang lalu. Sejak orang tua mereka mengenalkan mereka.

"Hey sakura kau darimana?" Ino bertanya pada sakura yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya.

"Bertemu Naruto" ia menjawab tanpa menoleh pada sahabatnya yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Aku tahu jidat lebar, tadi kau sudah bilang. Cie, yang istrahat bersama? Sepertinya kalian semakin dekat" Ino menggoda.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Ino "kami sudah tidak pacaran lagi"

Ino melotot kaget "se-serius Sakura. Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kalian putus? Siapa yang mengakhirinya? Apa Naruto selingkuh? Jangan menangis Jidat lebar"

Sakura hanya memandang Ino bosan atas reaksi berlebihannya.

"Naruto yang mengakhirinya, tapi aku tidak masalah."

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Ino bersedekap.

"Entahlah," sakura menjawab ambigu, ia mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari tasnya.

"Sakura??" Ino memanggil sakura dan menatapnya iba.

"Ino, aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Jangan memandangku iba seperti itu"

Ino menghela nafas "kenapa kau tak mengatakan padanya?"

"Karena aku tidak yakin, hubungan kasih sayang dan cinta ini masih sedikit rumit untukku. Mungkin genre yang tepat bagi kami hanya platonic love cinta tanpa harus saling memiliki. Jadi biarkan saja, okey.?"

"Ck, baiklah.. terserah kau saja" Ino mengalah, jujur ia khawatir pada sakura. Sakura selalu bersikap tenang dan pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dan ia tak pernah bisa menerka isi hati sahabatnya itu.

Naruto setelah putus dengan Sakura.

 _'Sakura menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa. Tidak ada adegan patah hati setelah kami putus. Lihat saja sekarang ia sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya di depan mading sekolah, ia berhasil menduduki peringkat satu juara umum sekolah. Kurasakan emosi bergejolak di dalam perutku. Melihatnya tertawa seperti itu membuatku sedikit kesal. Kenapa?. Berkali-kali aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Tapi aku tak yakin dengan jawabannya. Mungkinkah aku hanya iri pada prestasinya yang semakin menanjak?.'_

 _'siang ini aku berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju ruang konseling untuk menyerahkan kertas konseling kelasku. Dan di depanku Sakura dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah darah berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Mereka tertawa membicarakan sesuatu. Aku bisa melihat rona merah muda di pipi sakura entah karena lelucon yang mereka tertawakan atau karena...?. Kurasakan dadaku bergejolak, perasaan tak nyaman kembali bergemuruh di dalam diriku. Mungkin sakura sudah menemukan orang yang benar-benar ia suka?. Aku sedikit kesal memikirkannya, mungkin aku hanya iri karena aku belum menemukan orang yang benar-benar Kusuka. Yah mungkin saja."_

 _'Hari ini dikantin aku kembali melihat kepala dengan rambut merah muda itu lagi. Ia sedang membeli susu rasa pisang pada mesin penjual otomatis. Aku berdiri disampingnya, ia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. Senyumannya sedikit membuatku gugup, mungkin karena kami adalah mantan jadi sedikit perasaan gugup dan tidak enak itu wajar pikirku. Btw sakura masih terlihat manis dengan rambut sebahunya, wajahnya yang sedikit di terpa sinar matahari yang menembus jendela membuatnya terlihat lebih err lebih cantik?.'_

'lagi _Hari ini aku dan Hinata mengobrol tentang... Hhmms aku lupa kami membicarakan apa. Sosok mantan kekasihku kembali tertangkap oleh mataku. Ibunya, bibi mebuki berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang guru. Dan pertanyaan, apa yang sedang di lakukan bibi mebuki muncul di kepalaku?. Setelah sosok mereka menghilang, ku alihkan perhatianku kembali pada Hinata yang ada di hadapanku. Hinata gadis cantik, manis, imut, dengan wajah merona merah muda ada di hadapanku. Tapi fokusku pikiranku masih pada ibu mantan kekasihku. Apa yang ku lakukan?, ini adalah kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Hinata dan lepas dari bayang-bayang Haruno. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa fokus pada pembicaraan kami. Kenapa? Bodoh..'_

'dan hari _ini aku bangun terlambat, dan pastinya aku juga terlambat ke sekolah. Gai sensei menghukumku menulis 1000 kalimat "aku tidak akan terlambat" di ruang guru. Di sana ku mendengar para guru berbincang, dan aku mendengar nama mantan kekasihku di sebut. Mereka bilang sakura Haruno telah pindah ke suna. Deg, sepertinya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aku sedikit panik dan gugup. Kenapa? Entahlah. Aku tak menyangka alasan bibi mebuki kesekolah kemarin adalah mengenai kepindahan Sakura._

 _Kurasakan tubuhku jadi sedikit lesu. Aku merasa tubuhku sakit._

 _"Gai sensei sepertinya aku tidak enak badan, apa aku boleh istirahat di UKS?"_

 _Gai sensei menatapku sesaat "kau terlihat pucat Naruto, kau boleh pergi. Dan kau tak perlu menyelesaikan tulisanmu._ "

Aku _terkejut gai sensei akan memberikan izin padaku. Tapi syukurlah. Aku pergi menuju UKS dan tidur di sana. Mataku menatap langit-langit dan pikiranku kembali melayang menuju sakura. Awal aku menembaknya, dan bagaimana kami pacaran. Tidak ada yang menarik, tidak ada yang manis semuanya biasa-biasa saja. Itu sebabnya aku ragu jika sakura menyukaiku dan aku yakin aku juga tidak menyukainya. Aku yakin dulu aku menembaknya hanya karena dorongan ibu karena sakura anak sahabatnya. Mungkin memang seperti itu._.

"selamat siang para penghuni SMA NEGERI 1 KONOHA aku rock lee dalam acara happy break menemi istirahat siang anda. baiklah untuk membuka acara kita siang ini, satu lagu dari ed Sheeran dengan judul happier. suara lee dan lagu ed Sheeran menggema di seluruh sudut sekolah tersalurkan melalui speaker di area sekolah.

 **Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you**

 **But ain't nobody need you like I do**

 **I know that there's others that deserve you**

 **But my darling I am still in love with you**

 **But I guess you look happier, you do**

 **My friends told me one day I'll feel it too**

 **I could try to smile to hide the truth**

 **But I know I was happier with you**

 **Baby you look happier, you do**

 **I knew one day you'd fall for someone new**

 **But if he breaks your heart like lovers do**

 **Just know that I'll be waiting here for you**

 _'sialan kau lee, lagu ini membuatku semakin saki dan tersindir._

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

Hari pertama Sakura Haruno di sekolah barunya berlalu dengan baik, begitu menurutnya. Meskipun belum terlalu akrab tapi paling tidak ada beberapa orang yang sudah mau berteman dengannya. Ia berteman dengan seorang gadis bernama Temari dan Gaara di kelasnya. Temari dan Gaara adalah anak kembar begitu katanya. Walaupun ia ragu, karena sama sekali tak ada kemiripan di antara mereka berdua.

Semakin bertambah hari-hari yang ia habiskan di sekolah barunya sakura semakin mengerti sifat teman-teman barunya. Gaara adalah anak laki-laki yang menakutkan tapi sepertinya haus kasih sayang. Ia adalah kapten tim basket suna. Dan Temari adalah gadis yang periang ia juga sangat cantik. Demi mengawasi Gaara kakaknya ia menjadi manajer club basket. Dan sesekali sakura membantunya jika terlalu banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan.

Hari ini klub basket suna akan mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan beberapa sekolah. Tapi sakura belum mendengar sekolah mana yang akan menjadi lawan tanding Gaara hari ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk ikut menonton sekaligus mendukung Gaara dan Temari. Ia duduk di bangku penonton melihat jalannya pertandingan. Dan di sana Gaara berebut bola dengan sosok yang ia kenal. Mantan kekasihnya Naruto Uzumaki mengenakan seragam basket sekolahnya yang dulu SMA NEGERI 1 KONOHA. Ia tak pernah tau Naruto ikut kegiatan klub apapun. Sejak kapan?. Siswa-siswi di samping bersorak memberi semangat pada tim Gaara. Sepertinya Gaara melihat keberadaan sakura di antara kerumunan penonton itu dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia membalasnya dan berteriak "Gaara berjuanglah!!!!".

Naruto yang berdiri di samping Gaara ikut melihat ke arah penonton. Mata sapphire bertemu dengan emerald, dan sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk padanya. Naruto menatap Gaara di hadapannya, wajahnya mengeras dan mengeluarkan aura permusuhan yang kuat. ' aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu' itulah suara hatinya. Pertandingan berlangsung sengit, dan di menangkan oleh SMA NEGERI 1 KONOHA berkat Naruto yang mencetak angka berkali-kali dengan kekuatan kebencian pada Gaara karena Gaara terlihat akrab dengan sakura dan Naruto kesal akan hal itu. Riuh yel yel para penonton memenuhi gedung olahraga SUNA internasional high school mengakhiri pertandingan. Sakura berdiri hendak pergi dari tempat duduknya, namun Ia merasakan getaran ponsel genggamnya.

1 pesan masuk

Dari : Temari

Sakura bisakah kau membantuku membereskan minuman di sini. Aku mohon.

Sakura tak membalas pesan itu, tapi langsung turun ke lapangan basket menuju tim suna.

"Sakura, kau datang. Oh tuhan terimakasih" Temari menyambut sakura dengan pelukannya.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu membantunya Sakura, lihat betapa manjanya wanita ini" Gaara mencibir.

"Aku akan membuat kalian berlatih 5 kali lipat. Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa kalah? Ck" kini Temari bersedekap kesal.

"Temari aku yakin Gaara dan yang lainnya sudah berusaha keras"

"Hmm benar, kalah dan menang itu wajar" Gaara mengangguk.

"Cihh..." Temari hanya mencebik,

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-teman barunya. Ia dan Gaara berhadapan saling melempar senyum.

Saat itu Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan gaya tarik yang sangat kuat dari tangan kanannya. Kakinya melangkah tak sesuai keinginannya. Sosok tegap dan tinggi berjalan cepat didepannya, dan kini kakinya berusaha menyamakan langkah anak laki-laki yang tengah menyeretnya itu.

Kini mereka berdiri di samping gedung olahraga SUNA internasional high school. Berhadapan saling menatap, dua mantan kekasih ini terlalu bingung untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Sepertinya Naruto tenggelam dalam hijaunya mata sakura mantan kekasihnya.

' _aku kembali teringat saat aku menatap langit-langit UKS sekolah kita setelah kepindahanmu Waktu itu. Kenapa seluruh tubuhku terasa tidak enak saat melihatmu tertawa bersama teman-temanmu setelah kita putus. Kemudian kau pindah Setelah tak perlu melihatmu di sekolah lagi tubuhku malah semakin sakit dan perasaanku semakin galau. Aku berusaha menyangkalnya berkali-kali. Tapi aku kalah. Perasaanku gundah dan gelisah. Apa kau di sini jauh lebih bahagia? Atau bahkan kau telah menemukan orang yang kau sukai? Apa kau mengingatku? Atau tidak sama sekali. Membayangkan diriku semakin tertinggal olehmu membuatku kesal. Kenapa hanya aku yang galau setelah kita putus, kenapa kau tidak merasa berat sedikit pun meninggalkanku. Dan aku tersadar aku memang menyukaimu, suka itu selalu ada. Kenapa kita selalu menyadari hal berharga yang kita miliki setelah kehilangannya? Menyebalkan._

Banyak _hal yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu sakura. Andai kau tahu aku merengek pada ibuku agar ia membelikanku tiket ke suna tapi ia menolakku mentah-mentah dengan alasan ketakutan klasik para ibu-ibu tentang banyaknya orang jahat di Dunia ini. Hingga aku ikut klub basket karena ku dengar akan ada pertandingan di sini. Aku Naruto yang tidak pernah ikut klub manapun harus memohon dan berlatih tak kenal lelah bagai kuda agar Sasuke mengijinkanku ikut._ _Agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan bertanya padamu. Tapi sekarang lidahku kelu, dan nyaliku ciut.'_

"Naruto? Aku menunggumu" sakura bersedekap sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Ah hehehehe" Naruto tertawa bodoh.

Sakura hanya menatapnya malas.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang " Haruno Sakura, apa kau pernah menyukaiku?"

Sakura terdiam, menimang-nimang apa pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Saat kita bersama apa kau pernah menyukaiku walaupun hanya sekali saja?"

Sakura mendengar dengan baik ucapan Naruto dan kemudian menjawabnya "apa gunanya kau menanyakannya sekarang? Kita sudah putus Naruto"

"Karena Ini penting untukku sakura.."

"Busmu akan segera berangkat.."sakura mengingatkan bahwa Naruto harus pergi.

"Aku akan tinggal di sini sampai aku mendengar jawabanmu" namun Naruto keras kepala. Ia sudah menantikan kesempatan ini.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sekarang bergabunglah dengan teman-temanmu sebelum mereka pergi" sakura mendorong Naruto untuk pergi dari sana. Namun Naruto menahan tangan sakura.

" Kalau kau menyukaiku kenapa kau harus setuju berpisah, kanapa kau tak mengatakannya dan meyakinkanku"

" Naruto kita pacaran selama 1 bulan dan kita sudah putus selama 4 bulan. Lebih lama dari waktu kita pacaran. Untuk apa membahasnya lagi?"

"Karena bagiku waktu yang kita habiskan saat berpisah berapa lama pun itu tidak akan ada artinya dibandingkan waktu yang kita habiskan bersama" suara Naruto melembut meyakinkan Sakura.

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu?" Sakura menatapnya menyelidik.

"Mungkin aku sudah gila, aku memikirkanmu siang dan malam. Dan aku selalu menantikan waktu di mana aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Intinya aku menyukaimu, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku sakit dan galau setelah kita putus. Jadi kembalilah padaku" Naruto menatap sakura penuh keyakinan.

Wajah sakura memerah ia terkekeh.

"Sakura, ... Berhenti tertawa"

"Tapi kau bilang kau tidak menyukaiku? Kau yang memutuskan semuanya"

"Karena itu kemudian aku sadar aku mencintaimu"

Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto, sungguh senyum sakura sangat sangat manis di mata nafuto ia merindukannya.

"Hmm, aku juga menyukaimu. Kau pacar pertamaku, tapi aku bingung bagaimana bersikap di depanmu. Dan kau sangat sibuk dan populer dengan band mu itu"

"Jadi, kembalilah jadi pacarku?" Naruto berucap penuh harap

"Kau tahu Naruto, aku menyukaimu bisa melihatmu dari jauh tertawa dan bahagia sudah cukup bagiku. Meskipun aku bukan pacarmu asalkan aku bisa tetap menyukaimu sudah membuatku puas. Mungkin ini yang di maksud dengan platonic love."

Naruto mengusap wajahnya lelah "aku tidak tahu apa itu platonic love atau romantic love yang jelas aku tidak puas hanya dengan melihatmu dari jauh, aku ingin kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, dan aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki yang kau cintai. Aku ingin memelukmu dan menggenggam tanganmu. Jadi sakura, maukah kau menjadi pacarku lagi? Dengan begitu aku bisa mewujudkan segala fantasi cintaku padamu"

Sakura memutar bola matanya "kau bilang fantasi? Fantasi apa?"

"Em mm Mak maksudku, aku selalu memikirkanmu untuk bisa berkencan denganmu" wajah Naruto merona.

Sakura menghela nafas" Pacaran jarak jauh itu sulit Naruto, kau bisa percaya padaku kau satu-satunya laki-laki yang ku sukai tanpa harus memiliki hubungan apapun"

"Narutooo...!!!!"

Naruto menoleh mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Di sini kau rupanya, ayo kita harus segera kembali. Ah kau kan?" Shikamaru menunjuk Sakura.

"Hai, Shikamaru" sakura melambai padanya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu sakura. Tapi kami harus segera kembali. Gai sensei dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu. Shikamaru menyeret Naruto yang meronta ronta pergi dari sana. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Naruto bersikap konyol.

Sakura berjalan pulang dengan pikiran di penuhi oleh Naruto. Sesekali ia menggeleng, 'biarkan saja kalau jodoh juga pasti ketemu, tidak perlu galau. Biar kamisama yang mengaturnya'. Sesampainya di rumah betapa terkejutnya sakura melihat Naruto duduk manis di meja makan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Eemm, Naruto apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Sakura, siapa anak muda ini?" Kizashi Ayah sakura bertanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto sedikit pun.

"Sayang, bukankah sudah ku katakan Naruto ini anaknya Kushina sahabatku" mebuki mengelus pundak suaminya.

"Jadi bagaimana paman bibi apa saya di terima?" Naruto bertanya malu malu pada orang tua sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya 'apa yang terjadi?' pikirnya.

"Tentu saja kami menerimamu nak Naruto, tolong jaga sakura baik-baik ya." Mebuki menjawab sumringah.

Kizashi hanya melotot pada Naruto, mebuki mencubit perut suaminya dan kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan lasernya. Sudah pasti Kizashi kalah telak oleh istrinya itu.

Kizashi menghela nafas "kau harus menjaga anakku, kau harus bekerja dan memberikan kehidupan yang mewah untuknya"

"Terimakasih paman bibi, saya pasti berusaha keras untuk membahagiakan Sakura" Naruto tersenyum sumringah.

"Sakura selamat, Naruto datang melamarmu dan ibu sudah menerimanya"

"Apa? Bu, tapi tapi kami masih SMA"

mebuki menarik tubuh sakura untuk duduk di samping Naruto tak peduli dengan protes Sakura. "Ayo Naruto pasang cincinnya"

"Sakura ibu tahu kau juga menyukai Naruto, ya sudah kita sahkan saja sayang. Kenapa harus pacaran lama-lama. Kalian bisa menikah begitu tamat SMA." Ucap mebuki bersemangat.

" Tapi Bu... Aku belum mau menikah" suara sakura hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh orang tuanya.

Naruto menyematkan cincin perak kecil di jari manis Sakura. Sakura memasang wajah cemberut melihat cincin polos itu melingkar dengan cantik di jarinya.

Sakura dan Naruto duduk berdampingan di balkon rumah sakura menatap bintang.

"Apa kau menyesal?" Naruto membuka suara.

"Menyesal apa? Kau datang semuanya terjadi sesuai keinginanmu kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya opiniku?" Sakura bertanya ketus.

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Sakura tak menolak, membiarkan Naruto berbuat sesukanya.

"Sakura apa kau membenci ini?" Naruto mengangkat tangan mereka yang tertaut.

"Tidak..." Sakura menjawab datar

Naruto bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menarik sakura untuk ikut berdiri. Ia memeluk sakura dari belakang.

"Aku ingin kita seperti ini, lupakan tentang platonic love , genre diantara kita haruslah romantic love" Naruto mengecup pucuk kepala sakura sesekali.

Sakura hanya berdiri kaku, ia terlalu gugup. Naruto terlalu dekat padanya. Tapi pelukan Naruto terasa begitu hangat dan ia ingin Naruto tetap seperti itu.

"Sakura apa kau tidak nyaman?" Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Tak apa" sakura menggeleng," tapi Naruto platonic love itu cinta yang murni tanpa hasrat tanpa keinginan untuk memiliki dan menguasai pasangan"

"Ketika orang yang saling mencintai ingin saling memiliki itu adalah hal yang normal sakura. Aku ingin tanganmu hanya menggenggam tanganku, dan memelukku saja. Aku ingin Haruno sakura hanya untukku sendiri. Itulah cinta yang kurasakan padamu. Aku tidak akan puas hanya melihatmu dari jauh aku ingin menyentuh dan memelukmu seperti ini. Memangnya kau tidak akan sedikih jika aku memeluk wanita lain?"

Sakura berbalik menghadap Naruto hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun Naruto langsung menarik dagu sakura dan mengecup bibir manis kekasihnya itu. Sakura mematung, kelopak mata Naruto terpejam di depannya. Ia sempat ragu, namun akhirnya ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Naruto. Setelah ini ia pasti akan menjadikan Naruto miliknya dan tak akan membiarkannya lari. Genre terbaik antara ia dan Naruto memanglah cinta yang romantis. Cinta persahabatan tidak akan cukup untuk mereka.

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

Kecupan manis berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut. Lidah Naruto menjajal mulut Sakura. Tangan kekarnya menyelinap meraba kulit halus dibalik t-shirt yang sakura kenakan. Tangan Naruto terus naik dari pinggang ke punggung membelai halus tubuh sakura, ia meraba kaitan bra yang sakura kenakan berusaha melepaskannya. Sakura mendesah di balik ciuman mereka.

"Mmh, ah" sakura melepaskan pagutan mereka. "Naruto kau tidak bisa mengubah alur ceritanya menjadi erotic love secepat ini. Perjalanan kita masih terlalu panjang untuk ini". Wajah sakura memerah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku menginginkanmu sakura"sakura melepaskan t-shirt yang sakura kenakan kemudian mencium leher mulus sakura.

"Naruto..ah."

Naruto terus melanjutkan kegiatannya, ia memberikan tanda di leher sakura dan semakin turun ke bahu.

"Naruto, henti-kan ah"

Suara sakura yang memanggil namanya membuat hasrat yang ia rasakan semakin kuat. Setelah memberi tanda di bahu sakura. Naruto semakin turun menuju dada indah sakura.

"Aw Naruto.."

"Naruto!!!, Narutooooo!!!!!! Bangun bodoh"

Suara sakura yang tadi terdengar manis, entah kenapa berubah menjadi suara ibunya.

Mata Naruto terbuka, ia melihat langit-langit yang sangat ia kenal. Langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru. "Ah sial, aku bermimpi"

Banm, bamm, suara pintu kamarnya yang di gedor dan suara ibunya memenuhi telinganya.

"Narutoooo bangun, kalau tidak kau akan terlambat.!!!"

Naruto bangun dan berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya. "Bu, aku ingin menikahi sakura secepatnya pokoknya setelah kelulusan kalau tidak aku tidak mau ke sekolah" kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya kembali.

Kushina masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Menarik nafas dan "Narutoooo jangan macam-macam kau!!!!! Cepat keluar anak nakal. Kalian sudah setuju akan menikah setelah lulus kuliah!"

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d

d


End file.
